We Can
"We Can" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Jorge Blanco and Martina Stoessel as Leon Vargas and Violetta Castillo. Lyrics English= I see everything that you are And I just don't know where to start No I can't promise you, go You filled my heart and the void We're like strangers to what we feel Until me and you make it real Colors you send to my soul Leave me no choice Here I go, what can I say? It's what sends me everyday Into such a lovely place Your presence is why No, I cannot deny For there must be light Come out, it will guide me Protect from the dark Yeah! For this is just right See now it's our love Sing out, it's just me to you Lead me out with your voice No pardon spent in a moment apart Is like making me reach for a star I am defenseless for you Dancing with joy Here I go, what can I say? It's what sends me everyday Into such a lovely place Your presence is why (your presence is why) No, I can not deny For there must be light Come out, it will guide me Protect from the dark Yeah! For this is just right See now it's our love Sing out, it's just me to you So follow me home If you're searching for someone like me Your smile is magic And it's filling me with energy For there must be light Come out, it will guide me Protect from the dark Yeah! For this is just right See now it's our love Sing out, it's just me to you For there must be light Come out, it will guide me Protect from the dark Yeah! For this is just right See now it's our love Sing out, it's just me to you Lead me out with your voice |-| Spanish= No soy ave para volar Y en un cuadro no se pintar No soy poeta escultor Tan solo soy lo que soy Las estrellas no se leer Y la luna no bajare No soy el cielo, ni el sol Tan solo soy Pero hay cosas que si sé Ven aquí y te mostraré En tu ojos puedo ver Lo puedes lograr, prueba imaginar Podemos pintar, colores al alma Podemos gritar iee eê Podemos volar, sin tener alas Ser la letra en mi canción Y tallarme en tu voz No soy el sol que se pone en el mar No se nada que este por pasar No soy un príncipe azul Tan solo soy Pero hay cosas que si sé Ven aquí y te mostraré En tu ojos puedo ver Lo puedes lograr, (lo puedes lograr) Prueba imaginar Podemos pintar, colores al alma Podemos gritar iee eê Podemos volar, sin tener alas Ser la letra en mi canción No es el destino Ni la suerte que vino por mi Lo imaginamos Y la magia te trajo hasta aquí Podemos pintar, colores al alma Podemos gritar iee eê Podemos volar, si tener alas Ser la letra en mi canción Podemos pintar, colores al alma Podemos gritar iee eê Podemos volar, si tener alas Ser la letra en mi canción Y tallarme en tu voz Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This is a Leonetta song. *The original Spanish title of this song is "Podemos" (We Can). *This song was first featured in episode 73 in the first season. *Leon and Violetta both dreamt about singing this song together, and the next day they sang it together, just like in their dreams. *Violetta said that if she lost the melody to the song, she felt like she would also lose something much more important, her relationship with Leon. *Maggie McClure sings part of this song in the first season, but it's unknown who sings Leon's part. *In Season 2, Marco and Francesca sing a French version of We Can. **In the original Spanish version, they sing it in English. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Songs